Sora of the Thriteenth Order
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: What if Marluxia had suceeded in making Sora his pawn? This story shows how Sora becomes an Organization member, and becomes a scion of the Darkness. Concept credit goes to Darklinkthe2nd of Deviantart. I just had the idea to make a fanfic of it.THREESHOT
1. Chapter 1

* * *

We enter Castle Oblivion.

Marluxia the Graceful Assasin is seen conversing with Namine.

"...You just keep tampering with Sora's memories."

He then leaves the room, leaving Namine to herself.

* * *

We switch to Axel and Larxene. Thye are seen conversing.

"What would happen if Marly suceeds with this plan of his?" Axel says.

"We'll have the Keyblade Master all to ourselves, and knock stupid Mansex off his throne." Larxene replies.

"Who will sit on it then?" Axel says.

"That, I don't know." Larxene says. "I would not be surprised in the least if Marly decides to off us and sit his big, fat ass on it."

"We should do something, then." Axel says.

"We'll let Marluxia tamper with Sora, first." Larxene says. "Then we'll turn his little plaything against him. Well, I've got to go and rile the kid up. Don't wait up for me."

"Don't overdo it." Axel replies. "He is no pushover."

"Yeah, yeah." Larxene says, teleporting away.

Axel just smiles evilly.

* * *

Sora progresses through the card-worlds just like in the original game.

However, unlike in the games, Larxene lives to see Marluxia's plan come to a close.

We see the trio while Sora is roaming the 13th Floor.

"Now it begins." Marluxia says. "My plans shall come to fruition."

Sora appears before Marluxia and battles him, just as in the game.

The Riku Replica jumps in halfway through the battle, but is destroyed by Marluxia's powers.

However..............

Sora is knocked down as Marluxia swings at him with his scythe.

Sora rolls out of the way.

Naimne, in fear of Sora dying, steps into the fray and places herself in front of Sora.

"Move." Marluxia says.

"Never!" Namine says.

"Fine." Marly says.

He swings his scythe in a long arc.

It is so elegant that the cut actually delays two seconds before Namine feels it.

"Ahh!" She screams in pain as Sora looks on.

"Namine!" Sora says.

He kneels over Namine, tears in his eyes.

"I can save her." Marluxia says.

"You!" Sora says, thrusting his blade at Marluxia.

Marluxia quickly knocks Sora back.

"If you do not comply with my rules, then the girl stays dead." Marluxia says. "And you will spend eternity in this castle, tormented by the constant memory of how you let this girl die. That you betrayed you're ultimate vow. You failed............to protect her."

"What do you want?" Sora says.

"Xemnas, the leader of our Organization, has become too self-centered for our interests." Marluxia says. "You are to terminate him."

"And you promise to revive Namine?" Sora says.

"Even though I am an emotionless being, I am not a merciless one." Marluxia says. "I will keep my word."

"Fine." Sora says.

"She means that much to you, eh?" Marluxia replies. "That's pathetic. Here."

Sora is given a robe similar to the Organization's.

"This will prevent you from being consumed by the Darkness." Marluxia says. "Wear it at all times."

The Keyblade then disappears from Sora's hand, choosing another wielder. Sora has chosen a dark path in order to save his "supposedly" closest friend.

A new Keyblade appears in his hand. It is gray in color. The edge of the blade has an emblem made of half of the Heartless emblem and hald of the Nobody emblem. The ends of the emblems tie around in a twisting knot to form the middle of the blade. The hilt is multi-colored, part gray, part red/purple mix. The Keychain is the same as the edge of the blade.

"Put the robe on." Marluxia says. "You're one of us, now."

"No." Sora says. "Just because I'm working with you for now doesn't mean that I have to look like you."

"I am in control here." Marluxia says. "If you do not obey my every whim, then I will be forced to-"

'Okay, Okay." Sora says.

Sora puts the robe on. The Darkness in Sora's heart reacts to the robe as it returns to it's lifeless state.

"It seems that you're element is Darkness. We had someone in the Organization who used Light. You must be his Twin Star." Marluxia says.

**(I just made a reference to an old Anime/Manga series that took place in an apocalyptic 1992. Heaven and Earth had it's own representatives. See if you can find out the anime's name. I already know it, though.)**

"So, where is this..........Xemnas?" Sora asks.

"Larxexe will take you there." Marly says. "If she gives you an order, then it's as though I have given it. If I find out of betrayal, then both you and Naimne will be destroyed."

A dark portal is summoned as Larxene steps out of it.

"Looks like we have our puppet now, Marly." She says.

"Be mindful that the plan was thought of by me only." Marly says. "You are merely a tool, at best."

"Watch you're mouth, Flower Boy." Larxene says. "Come on, Little Slave."

She summons a portal as her and a forlorn Sora walk through.

As the portal closes, we see Namine waking up. She looks at Marly and pieces together what happened.

"You...........won?" She asks the Graceful Assasin.

"Yes." Marly replies. "He is ours now. He is also yours to do whatever you wish with. Maybe you won't be so lonely anymore, will you?"

"You......will not get away with this." She says. "Riku will defeat you. Or even Roxas!"

"Roxas is no threat to us." Marly replies. "He is too obsessed with meeting Sora, the new Key of Destiny of Organization Thirteen. Sora shall eliminate the traitor."

"No." Namine says. "You've planned this out from start to finish................"

She falls to her knees and begins sobbing.

"Soon." Marluxia says. "Very soon. I shall become the ultimate power..............."

* * *

We switch to Larxene and Sora who are currently fighting Heartless.

"Watch yourself, kid." Larxene says. "Mansex has these things trained head-to-toe. These are not the stragglers that the other worlds have."

Sora is merely silent as he dispatches the Heartless with ease.

"Is your mouth zipped shut or something?" She asks as the Heartleass retreat. "Say something. I'm not good with silence."

"Why?" Sora asks.

'Huh?" Larxene replies.

"Why are you rebelling against the one who created you?" Sora asks her.

"Because it's fun." Larxene says. "Besides, Mansex has been planning to off us sooner or later. Why do you think that you wound up at Castle Oblivion? Coincidence? I think not."

"You Nobodies are monsters." Sora says.

"Well, you're one of us now, so stop beating yourself up." She replies. "Well, let's go."

Sora sheds a tear as he follows Larxene.

* * *

Now we switch back to Castle Oblivion.

Riku has just finished fighting Zexion.

Him and Zexion are currently in the Card-World variant of Destiny Islands.

The Keyblade that Sora once wielded now appears in Rku's hand.

He immediately drops Soul Eater and looks at the Keyblade.

"No.............." Riku says. "He couldn't have been..........."

Zexion, who is staggering from the fight, looks at Riku.

"It seems that Marluxia has finally received his pawn. I thought that the Key Bearer's heart would be stronger than that..........."

Riku looks at Zexion.

"What?" Riku asks.

"Marluxia was tampering with Sora's memories in order to control him." Zexion replies.

Riku points the Keyblade at Zexion.

"And you helped him!" Riku says.

"No." Zexion replies. "Me and Lexaeus were working against Marluxia since we knew of his possible betrayal."

* * *

Meanwhile............

"Let's see." Larxene says. "How do we get past this little place?"

She points to the entrance to the Castle That Never Was.

"Why don't you try out you're new toy?" She says, pointing to the new Keyblade.

"No." Sora says. "I can't go through with it. I've fought for the Light for so long."

"Wow." Larxene says. "It's a bit late to be getting sentimental. Besides, remember what Marly says. All I have to do is say the word and that girl becomes one with the castle's crummy white pavement."

Sora gives her a look of pure hatread as he points the Keyblade at the empty space nearby. A path of solid Darkness forms.

"Good boy." She says as she pats him on the head, like a dog.

She and Sora then begin to proceed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

We begin in the Card-World variant of Destiny Islands.

"So, how do we find Sora?" Riku asks Zexion.

"I do not know." Zexion says. "Find Namine. Find Namine and you will know what has happened."

"How do you know all this?" Riku asks.

"We are keeping Namine here in the Castle." Zexion replies. "She was meant to erase Sora's memories so that we may have him as a member since our thirteenth member Roxas turned traitor."

"Where is Sora now?" Riku asks.

"I do not know." Zexion says. "Marluxia was to dominate Sora, and then summon him to the Superior. However, Marluxia's been acting traitoros of late. Axel told us of Marluxia's bid to kill Xemnas. He must be using that boy somehow."

"WHERE IS HE?!" Riku asks, pointing Soul Eater an inch away from Zexion's throat.

"I do not know!" Zexion says. "Find Marluxia and you will find Sora.........." Zexion says, warping out of the world.

"Damn!"

Riku then exits the world and begins to ascend the Castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Larxene and Sora see Xigbar waiting for them nearby Twilight's View.

"Well, well." Xigbar says. "What brings you here, Larxene? We never see you here unless something's going down."

"We have our pawn." Larxene replies. "Roxas is back."

Xigbar immediately jumps down and observes Sora, who has tears in his eyes.

"This aint Roxas." Xigbar says. "That's his Somebody. Wait. Then that means............"

"He can use the new Keyblade." Larxene says. "He's chosen to join us on his own, so i'm taking our new toy to Mansex."

"All right." Xigbar says. "Be careful with the little dude, though. Xemnas has been pissy since Roxas left. I'd watch my words with him."

"Yeah, yeah." Larxene says as her and Sora begin to leave the room.

"Sora." Larxene says. "You know what to do."

Sora turns to face Xigbar.

"What?" Xigbar says. "I got something on my face?"

Sora then runs toward the Nobody at a blinding speed, slashing at Xigbar's torso. Xigbar, however, moves at the last possible second.

"Nice moves, little dude." Xigbar says as he summons his twin guns. "But not as good as mine will be."

Xigbar and Sora then begin fighting as Xigbar summons Snipers to aid him. Sora dispatches the Snipers with a newfound ferocity as Xigbar teleports around the arena-like room. Larxene just watches, amused by the two puppets doing their string-dancing.

"Clever little sneak, aren't you, dude?" Xigbar says. "Try this."

Xigbar fires huge laser blasts as Sora guards them with the Darkness Keyblade. Sora then begins to lose it as Xigbar begins to reload.

"Why...........?" Sora asks.

"What?" Xig asks.

"Why involve her.................?" Sora says, his tone rising.

"Her who?" Xigbar asks.

"DO NOT PLAY DUMB!" Sora says as he looks at Xigbar and Larxene with a hatred never seen before.

"What's with you?" Xigbar says.

Sora looks at Xigbar as his eyes turn completely yellow. Darkness simply shimmers out of his body as he lunges at Xigbar with his Dark Keyblade. Xigbar tries to teleport away, but is too slow as Sora impales him with the blade and throws him into the wall.

"Wow." Larxene says. "That was absolutley cool. I've always wanted to try that, but I didn't want blood all over my cloak."

Sora turns to face Larxene as his arm turns dark. The Darkness materializes as he plunges his arm into Larxene's chest.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Larxene screams in pain.

"You shouldn't toy with me. I fight only for her." Sora says. "I am no pawn. I will save Namine on my own. I shall not rely on Dark beings or their powers."

"The Darkness has found it's way into you're heart." Larxene says. "You are a part of the Darkness now. Nothing............whether it's good or evil...........can ever escape.............the Darkness....................."

Larxene disappears as she fades into the Darkness, destroyed.

"Namine." Sora says. "I will save you...............no matter the cost. The promise I made to you is all I have left."

* * *

We switch to Marluxia, who holds Namine's lifeless body captive.

"It seems he chose power over you, my sweet." Marluxia says, talking to Namine's body. "Like I thought.............."

That's when the door nearby is flung open.

"Ah, Riku." Marluxia says. 'So good of you to come."

"What have you done to Sora?" Riku asks.

"You mean Roxas." Marly replies.

"Roxas?!" Riku says.

"I'n afraid that you have no idea, do you?" Marly explains. "Roxas is Sora's Nobody."

"Nobody?" Riku says.

Marluxia explains the origins of the Nobodies and Roxa's betrayal. He also explains Roxas's connection to Sora. And who Sora is now..............

* * *

"This should be it." Sora says. "Xemnas must be here."

"So you have returned to us, Roxas." Xemnas says, his voice booming through the walls.

"Who's Roxas?" Sora says. "I'm Sora."

"Oh, my apologies." Xemnas says. "You are the one. The only Somebody to retain their existence despite transformation into a Heartless. I wonder how you accomplished that. No wondre Roxas wanted to meet you."

"Who's Roxas?!" Sora asks again.

"In due time, you will come to know." Xemnas says. "Come to me, Oh Wielder of the Keyblade. Come forth."

"Damn villains with their rants........." Sora curses as he rushes to Xemnas's perch.

* * *

"So that's why you people are targeting Sora." Riku says. "How could you mess with his memories of all things?!"

"No matter what you do, it will be too late." Marly says. "Once Xemnas falls to Sora's blade, Everything will be mine to control."

"You will pay." Riku says. "I will destroy you, and then Xemnas is next."

"You are free to attempt." Marly says, summoning his scythe but not leaving his seat.

"Get up!" Riku says. "Do not mock me!"

"Hmph." Marluxia says. "It doesn't matter. Even with your unparalled control over the Darkness, you still do not even come close to my power."

"So said Ansem!" Riku says, lunging at Marluxia.

Marly just teleports out of the way. They then clash.

Riku summons Soul Eater and begins to attack.

While Marluxia has distance to his advantage, Riku ha sspeed.

Marluxia swings his scythe while summoning the sharp flower petals used while fighting Sora.

Riku uses Soul Eater to deflect the petals while using Darkness in his other hand to attack Marly with.

Marluxia uses the scythe like a staff, blocking the energy Riku sends out.

Riku then jumps back, avoiding another swing from the scythe.

"Darkness!" Riku shouts as he enters his Dark form.

"Relying on Darkness to defeat a Dark being?' Marly says. "Hardly a wise decision."

"We'll see!" Riku says.

* * *

Meabwhile, Sora makes it to the top of the Csstle That Never Was.

"So you have come, Sora." Xemnas says, his back turned to the boy. "It seems that you're heart has lead you into a path of Darkness. The point of no return."

"You are the last one." Sora says. "The last of the monsters that have hurt her."

"Let's see...." Xemnas says. "Just how strong you're hatred has grown."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's Note, September 14, 2010 (CHAPTER SPOILER ALERT): At some point in this Chapter, it is said that Roxas has left the World That Never Was, looking for Sora. Dismiss this, replace it, I don't care. In the sequel, he is still working for them, so this isn't true. Also, back in Chapter One, after Marly kills Namine and Sora and Larxene leave, She is seen waking up and sobbing, learning of his plans. Ignore this, too. I'm am too lazy to re-edit everything, so...yeah. These are paradoxes I didn't see until recently.)**

"So." Xemas says. "This is the one who exists."

Xemnas stares Sora, who has accumulated much Darkness in his heart, down.

"So you are the one who leads those who have tortured Namine." Sora says.

"Yes." Xemnas says. "But I am not the one one you should be seeking revenge on."

"What do you mean?" Sora asks.

"I did not order Namine's destruction." Xemnas replies. "Marluxia has been exihibiting rebellious behavior of late."

"So, it wasn't you?" Sora asks.

"No." Xemnas says. "So, why have you returned?"

"Returned?" Sora says. "I told you, I am not ROXAS!"

"Oh, but you are." Xemnas says. "You are but one half of a whole entity. Roxas is your other half."

"What?" Sora asks.

"We are beings that are incomplete." Xemnas says. "We Nobodies are the part of you that you deny or supress. We are...the darkness within you."

"So, a Nobody is the dark side of something or someone?" Sora says.

"Metaphorically speaking, yes." Xemnas says. "However, Roxas did not believe in this principal and left to meet you, Sora."

"Why me?" Sora asks.

"Roxas is your Nobody." Xemnas says.

"But, I don't get it." Sora says. "Why me in particular?"

"He wanted to know why he was cursed with the power of the Keyblade, why he began remembering what you experienced." Xemnas says.

"What about Namine?" Sora says.

"She is too a Nobody." Xemnas says. "Roxas and Namine have always ahd capabilities that the rest of us haven't. They can feel. They can show emotion. We Nobodies merely pressure on toward our goal, regardless of meaning or consequence."

"So Namne is also a Nobody." Soar says. "To think that you use your own kind. Pathetic."

"Hmph." Xemnas says. "Potato po_ta_to. We Nobodies atre merciless in our pursuit of Kingdom Hearts. Anger and Hate are all that drive us. Pettty attachments and emotions are useless!"

Sora summons his Keyblade and lunges at Xemnas with a newfound fury.

Sora and Xemnas clash blades.

* * *

Riku and Marluxia, on the other hand, are about to decide their fates.

"So, that's it huh?" Riku asks as he shoots dark proectiles at Marluxia. "So Sora just up and frgets aboutus! Is that it?"

"Exactly." Marluxia says as he counters Riku's missiles with his sharp flower petals. "Emotion means nothing. Once Sora has stricken Xemnas down, all I have to do is pick up the remains. I will conquer The World That Never Was and then over all!"

"You are..." Riku says as he lunges at Marluxia with his Keyblade only to be blocked, "One twisted freak!"

"Insanity and sanity are mere implications." Marluxia says as he parries Riku's blows and attacks with his scythe, teleporting across the room.

Riku uses the Darkness to block Marluxia's attacks, but Marluxia finds an opening and the tip of his scythe finds it's way into Riku's back.

"AAAGH!" Riku yells as he coughs up blood.

"Kill or be killed is the new rule for my new world." Marluxia says. "And you shall be an example of this rule."

"Sora...will kill you...for this..." Riku says as he tries one last attack.

Riku gathers up all of his Dark energy and rushes at Marluxia with explosive force.

Marluxia shields himself with his petals, but they falter and he takes the blunt of the blow.

"Damn it!" Marluxia curses.

Riku then attempts a sword swipe, but Marly teleports out of the way and shoots flower petals directly into Riku's wound.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Riku yells as he falls to his knees, unable to fight.

"The puppet you think you have..." Riku says. "...Will...break those strings of yours..." Riku says as he fades into the Darkness, destroyed.

Marluxia, wounded, leans against his throne chair.

"Sora should just about be done destroying Xemnas..." Marly thinks. "Then...I'll win this little chess game..."

* * *

Sora and Xemnas have just started their battle.

"So." Xemnas says, dodging Sora's attacks, "The Key of Destiny thinks that he can defeat the Superior, eh?"

"Shut up and fight, you bastard!" Sora says.

"Very well." Xemnas says. "I'll humor you and myself, just this once."

Xemnas backs away slightly and summons his laser blades.

"Whatever you think is right...You are wrong." Xemnas says.

Xemnas and Sora begin to clash blades, Darkenergy from their battle begins to pollute the world.

"Pathetic coward!" Sora shouts.

"Apathetic fool!" Xemans shouts back.

Xemans starts throwing his laser projectiles.

Soar counters with a Dark shield.

"Your use of Darkness has grown in strength." Xemnas says. "You are truly a Dark being."

"I don't care what I have to do." Sora says, his rage fueled by Xemans's remark. "I will grow ever stronger. Ever more powerful!"

Sora then emits a Dark aura andes towards Xemnas again.

Xemnas sends out a Dark barrier push Sora back.

Sora collides with the forcefield and breaks through it using his Dark energy.

Xemnas tries to parry with his blades, but Sora proves faster and plunges his Keyblade into Xemnas's chest.

As Xemnas coughs and falls to his knees, Sora walks up to him, Keyblade in hand.

"Where is Marluxia now?" Sora asks.

"A villain always returns to the scene of the crime." Xemnas says. "But you already know that. Don't you, Roxas?"

Sora decapitates Xemnas. Then, Xemnas's Darkness begins to enter into Sora's body.

That's when Sora's eyes turn blood red. He then smiles an evil smile and using his energies, teleports to Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Marluxia is seen sitting on his throne.

"At last." He says to himself. "The time has come."

Sora warps into the room.

"Well done, my servant." Marluxia says.

"Now." Sora says. "It's time to uphold your part of the bargain."

"Right." Marluxia says. "Now it will be done."

Marluxia throws Namine' corpse in front of Sora and casts Dak energies upon it.

The corpse fades away and a Shadow Heartless takes it's place.

"There." Marluxia says.

Sora slays the Heartless and looks at Marluxia angrily.

Once Marly senses the vast Darkness within Sora's heart, he realizes that he's made a costly mistake.

Sora rushes towards Marly and thrusts his hand into Marly's chest.

He then pulls out the Nobody's heart and throws it on the ground.

Marly passes on and fades away.

Sora begins laughing evilly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Now I see." Sora rants. "Power. Anger. Hatred. Darkness. That is all there is. Ansem was right. Darkness_ is_ the Heart's true essence."

Sora teleports to the top of th highest tower in The World That Never Was.

"And I shall have every world that exists realize that principle!"

A Dark Age soon fell upon the worlds.

And the cosmos shudders at the very thought of...The Keyblade Master.

FIN


End file.
